User blog:XxNeonMettaCatxX/meme
1. Name: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HJxya0CWco 2. Nickname(s): Katie 3. Birthday: December 4. That makes you: HOW BOUT NO 5. Where were you born: Italy is that bad aaa 6. Location right now: no 7. Shoe size: Get out of my face skrub 8. How many piercings?: Ear piercings. 9. Tattoos?: NO NO NO 10. When you wake up you're: SLEEPY AF 11. When you're about to sleep you're: On the computer 12. Zodiac sign: idk 13. Chinese sign: idk 14. Righty or Lefty: Right 15. Innie or Outie: Innie 16. School: TOO PERSONAL. Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: Can you not? 20. Weight: STOP. 21. Height: STOP. 22. Braces?: no 23. Glasses?: no :( Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: Yes 25. If so, who?: His name is Harper 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: I have a crush on someone but i cant say i do cuz i has a bf 27. Who has a crush on you?: idk 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: NO 29. Who was your first kiss: Mom and dad :D 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: O_O 32. Ever had a threesome before?: OH HECK NO 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: no 34. Have you ever been in love?: OH YES 35. Broken any hearts?: no 36. Got your heart broken?: no 37. Ever liked a friend?: YES 38. What happened?: NOTHING CAUSE I HAVE A BF MORONS Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? 1 i am in 1 40. How many were serious enough to count: 0 41. Who were those serious ones: 0 42. Who USED to be your best friend: Some girl were still friends tho 43. What made them different: We just grew apart 44. What happened: See 43 45. Best boy/girlfriend: HARPER IS A GAMER LIKE ME AAAAAAAAA 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: NONE 47. Ever been kissed: By my mum and dad 48. Who do you want back: Idk 49. What do you regret: I REGRET NOTHING!!!! 50. Why?: BC I REGRET NOTHING! Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOhpzur4EH4 53. Food: Spaghetti and noodles of any kind 54. Drink: Tea and Root Beer 55. Store: Game stop counts right? 56. Television show: Does Future Diary count 57. Holiday: CHRISTMAS! 58. Book: My weird school 59. Ice cream: Regular Vinella 60. Sweets: Eh im not a sweet person but I like pink jelly beans 61. Crisps: Popcorn and chips 62. Type of music: OH THERES LOT, VIDEO GAME SONGS, POP- Should I continue? 64. Word: Yandere 65. Time of day: Afternoon. 66. Dressing: Ketchup 67. Alcoholic drink: I'm not even of legal age. 68. Color(s): purple 69. Piece of clothing: Them thick topboyish jackets 70. Character: Yuno Gasai 71. Smell: Depends 72. Shampoo: Why do you care noobs 73. Soap: See 72. 74. Smiley: :3/c: 75. Board game: Hmm.... HeadBandz 76. Sport: Yoga and Swim 77. Number: 9, 6. 10, 1 78. Quotes: *"I WILL MURDER YOU *"NUU *"k" 79. Animal: Cats!! 80. Actor: UHHHHHHHHHHHH 82. Vegetable: Cucumbers and carrots 83. Fruit: If apples have Caramel on them, apple slices. 84. Place to be: Living room. 85. Thing in your room: Im not in my room right now. My cousin moved in with my aunt. I sleep with my parents dont judge me skrubs 86. Gum: BUBBLEGUM 87. Shape: IDK. 88. Country: Florida 89. Mall: WHy do you wanna know 90. Car: NOOOOO 91. Boy's name: ? 92. Girl's name: ? 93. Family member: All 94. Restaurant: Levrocks. Red robin, square one burgers, Red Lobster 95. Movie place: my room 96. Person to go to the movies with: BFFS 97. Noise: Meow! 98. Brand of Shoe: people care?? 99. Brand of clothing: I have no idea o-o 100. Body part of a chicken: What the actual... 101. Swear word: why do you wanna know, this is a kids wiki! 102. Month: December cuz my bday and christmas 103. Possession: My laptop, tablet, my 5 pounds of jelly beans, my computer 104. Team: Rays 105. Season: Winter and Summer 106. Radio station: People care? 107. Magazine: nooooo 108. Favorite grade: Go away 109. Least favorite grade: Hmm...4th 110. Teacher: WHy do you wanna kno 111. Aaaa 112. Subject: Science and engineering 113. Subject to talk about: idk Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: NO 115. Who's your dad?:NO 116. Any step-parents?: Nope 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: idk 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: no 123. Worse relative: N/A 124. Do you get along with your parents?: Most of time 125. With your siblings? Don't have any. 126. Does anyone understand you? Sometimes 127. Do you have any pets? 2 dogs and 4 cats 129. If not, what do you want as a pet?: Im getting chickens and a bunny soon >:D Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? YOOSH 132. Did you drop out?: Nope 133. Your current GPA: no 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Depends on day darling! 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: HMMMMMMMM 137. Play any sports at school?: Ew n o t h x 138. Are you popular? No *sad* 139. Favorite memory: I HAVE NO IDEA 140. Most humiliating moment: When I accidently got caught playing with a marker and not paying attention 141. Most funniest moment: When I was in 5th grade and on april fools we pranked the teacher 142. Most scared moment: when someone was about to do charlie charlie Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: KFC! 146. Dog: kawaii 147. Christina Aguilera: no 148. Ricky Martin: no 149. 50 cent: MONEY 150. Poop: ew 151. Beach: relaxing 152. Dessert: cake and chocolate 153. Water: cold 154. Osama: no 155. Love: a heart 156. Your little brother: dont have one :D 157. Butt: DAHECK NO 158. Clowns: spoopy killers 159. Wonder: Yanderes 16o. Brown: poop 161. Banana: yummy 162. Sex: Blush madly then throw up 163. Parents: LOVE 164. Homosexuals: Idk 165. God: UH Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: yes 167. Heaven: yes 168. Devil: no 169. Hell: No 170: Boogy man: O_O 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: No 173. Magic: YESSSS 174. Love at first sight: yes 175. Ghosts: yes 176. Voo-doo dolls: no 177. Reincarnation: ? 178. Yourself: YES DUH XD Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: Nope. 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: Hmmm 183. Sing in the shower: yes 184. Like school: sometimes 185. Want to get married: yes 186. Type with all of your fingers: yes 187. Think you're attractive: No. 188. Drink and drive: Too young for either 190. Sleep walk: no 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Yes Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: ? 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Nope. 194. Told that person how you felt: No :'( 195. Been arrested: No . 196. Gone to jail or juve: No 197. Skateboarded: Yes and i almost broke my knee 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: yes 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: .... uh.... why is this getting weird. But does accidently looking up undertail count...? 202. Gone on a road trip: yE 203. Went out of the country: does being born in italy count 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: no 206. Got pulled over: Na 208: Cried to get out of trouble: ye 09. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: ye 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: EW NO 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: NO 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: yes xD 213. Moon someone: wot 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: No. 217. Give money to a homeless person: No 218. Glued your hand to yourself: tried to once 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: my mom 220.Had a one night stand: No 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope. YANDERE IN A NUTSHELL AHAHH XD 224. Slap someone for being stupid: YES. 225. Had cyber sex: Someone tried to do it with me. but no 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Sometimes. 227. Caught someone doing something: Yes. 228. Played a game that removes clothing: Roblox counts but only gross ppl do that 229. Cried during a movie: yes 230. Cried over someone: no 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: wot 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: No 233. Ran away from home: no 234. Cheated on a test: Once o-o Section Twelve: Would you Edit 235. Bungee jump: YES 236. Sky dive: NO Swim with dolphins: Yesss 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: Once i did, so yes 240. Lie to the police: nooo. 241. Run from the police: no. 242. Lie to your parents: Idk 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: depends LOL 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: NO Section Thirteen: Are you Edit 246. Shy: Yep 247. Loud: Yep 248. Nice: Yes 249: Outgoing: No 250: Quiet: Sometimes 251. Mean: Sometimes. 252. Emotional: yes 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: nah 255. Strong: a bit 256: Weak: Yes 257. Caring: Depends on the person 258. Dangerous: no 259. Crazy: yeh 260. Spontaneous: ? 261. Funny: ye 262. Sweet: ye 263. Sharing: ye 264. Responsible: sometimes 265. Trustworthy: yes 266. Open-minded: Yes, very. Creative: ya 268. Cute: Yes XD 269. Slick: I guess 270. Smart: Yep. 271. Dumb: Sometimes. 272. Evil: Maybe I am <3 273. Ghetto: wot 274. Classy: NO 275. Photogenic: ? 276. Dependable: Idek 277. Greedy: Sometimes 278. Ugly: no 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: Sometimes 281. Perverted: DOES ACCIDENTLY LOOKING UP UNDERTAIL SANS AND STARING LIEK WHAT THE HECK COUNT 282. Silly: Yes 283. A B****: no 284. A Good Listener: No 285. A Fighter: I guess 286. A Party Animal: OH YES <3 287. A Game Freak: OH YES 288. A Computer Freak: YES BAE Section Fourteen: Future Edit 289. Dream job: Video game maker or a youtuber 290. Dream house: Beach house mansion Category:Blog posts